I'll Stay by Your Side
by iDreamBig
Summary: Dipper Pines knew there were strange things happening in Gravity Falls-but nothing could of prepared him for this. Nothing could prepare him for getting bitten by a vampire. And Mabel is determined to stay by his side. But thanks to him finding the '1' book, he and Mabel may find a cure. But will they take the risk? This is BlackRose556 (Story currently being rewritten!)
1. Waking up

**This is my third fanfic, but I started writing this about 2 months before my first fanfic. It may not be the best, but please read.**

**The chapters are short, yes, but it will be updated almost every other day.**

**Plz read on-**

* * *

Mabel POV-

"Groaan" I groaned.

I tiredly got up and changed into my llama hair sweater and a purple skirt.

I looked over to my side. I smiled when I saw my brother's sleeping form. I always got up early. It gave me a sense of surperity!

"Heheheh" I giggled at my own thought.

I looked once more at my sleeping twin. Dipper's hair was all messed up, the mysterious '3' book was held tightly to his chest, and his blanket was half on, half off the scratchy mattress.

"Wait-what?" I whisper/groaned, trying not to wake my brother. Unlike me, he was a VERY light sleeper.

I slowly walked over his bed, trying not to step on the squeaky boards, even though they made a fun noise. 'Squeak squeak squeak. Squeak squeak squeak.'

Yeah. That was a fun noise. Reminded me of when I got a hamster like three years ag-ugh! I did it again! I always get distracted!

I carefully continued my way across the rotting floor. He almost NEVER had a messy bed-even when he was sleeping!

As I came closer I noticed Dipper's legs were sprawled across the bed- also unlikely for him. I was worried, so I tried to shake him awake. The second I touched him he groaned.

* * *

**This will be updated soon, as long as I get reviews so I can know if people are reading this:)**

**Thank you, and please review;)**


	2. Sick?

**Hey, only 2 reviews so far, but that's okay I guess:) Here is the new chapter, I know it doesn't seem like its going anywhere at first, but trust me, it will.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravity Falls, Disney Channel and Alex Hisarch (sp?) do.**

* * *

Dipper POV-

"Mmmmm" I groaned. Something touched me.

On another note, I FEEL HORRIBLE.

I felt another shove. Harder this time. Even though I had a feeling it wasn't much of a shove, it hurt. Well at least it should of, considering how awful I feel.

"Dipper wake up you silly goose!" Someone shouted.

I could tell that person was REALLY close but yet it felt so...so far away. It was really loud though.

"D-Dipper?" This time I was sure it was Mabel's voice. But for some reason it sounded worried. Maybe because I still hadn't opened my eyes. And I had NO intention to do so.

Mabel POV-

Dipper still hasn't opened his eyes! This is so not like him!

"D-Dipper?" I asked. Still no answer. NOW I was worried.

"Mmmmmm" Dipper groaned. I was officially FREAKING. Okay, so maybe I shouldn't be too freaked, but still.

I was about to say something when I saw his eyes open. It was then I noticed he was really pale. Now that his eyes were open I saw that his eyes were red-ish. But not the white part, the colored part. Where it was supposed to be brown, like mine.

"Mabelll..." Dipper groaned.

"Dipper you don't look so good." I said worriedly. Dipper had to be sick, but Dipper almost never was! I mean, he was the only one in our house that didn't get the flu last year! Me, mom, and dad, got it (well I gave it to them. Stupid Jeremey from the bus) but not him! It's like he's immune to getting sick. Except that one time when I put glitter in his soda. That was last year...

Dipper POV-

"My neck hurts.." I managed to mumble. My neck feels like...like...I don't know. Thinking is hurting my brain.

I want to go back to sleep, forever maybe, but I can tell Mabel wouldn't allow that.

Mabel POV-

"D-Dipper! You look pale! And your eyes are red! Not brown, red!" I whispered, but saw my twin wince as if I shouted.

"I need to tell Grunkle Stan!" Okay, so this time I did shout.

"Owww... My ears..." Dipper groaned.

I noticed that the room was dark. What's up with that? Looking to my left I saw one of my sweaters covering the colorful window. I pulled it off, letting the sunshine in.

"Hssss!" Huh? What is that? It sounded like a snake...coming from near Dipper! I bet it's that invisible wizard. He must of got tired of the closet, and went under Dipper's mattress.

I then noticed Dipper was hiding under the blanket.

"Mabel! Cover the window!" Dipper...hissed?

I quickly threw my precious basketball puppy-but not as precious as Dipper-sweater back on the window and ran over to my twin.

"Dipper!" I shouted when I took the blanket off of him. His skin looked burnt!

"It feels like my skin is on fire." Dipper groaned.

"L-Looks like it t-to!" I stuttered. I was a nervous wreck. This SHOULD NOT be happening to my bro.

* * *

**I know, short, but at least I'll update almost every other day. Well, as long as I get at least 2 reviews each chapter. New chapter soon,**

**PLZ R)**


	3. Reflection

**I have 6 reviews :D yay lol. I was hoping for more, but I probably won't get that many til I have like 6 chapters up. Well here is the next chapter, it's short, but I will update on Tuesday.**

**Oh crab that's Christmas isn't it? Oh well...it will still be updated...at like 9:00 in the morning...**

* * *

Dipper POV-

"Mabel help me into the bathroom." I groaned. Every time I tried to get up, I got dizzy and fell-luckily my sister was able to catch me. Most of the time.

I had to look in the mirror! I had to see what was with the pain on my neck and my eyes...Mabel said they were red! Not brown, but red!

I shakily stood up. Mabel put her arm around my waist, and helped me down the stairs and into the bathroom.

I stood I front of the mirror, with Mabel next to me. But all there was in the mirror was Mabel...and what was behind me.

I had no reflection.

Mabel POV-

We stood I front of the mirror, me next to Dipper. But all that was in the mirror was me. And what was behind Dipper.

Dipper had no reflection.

I gasped.

Dipper POV-

How could I have no reflection?!

I wasn't invisible. Was I? No. That isn't possible. If I was Mabel wouldn't be able to see me. Right?

That was when I remembered last night.

_{flashback}_

_"Great, now I gotta go find another shrinking and growing crystal." Glueing did not work. Now Soos is the size of ant..._

_I heard a rustle in the bushes._

_"Wha-" Before I had time to react something pounced on me._

_"Whooooaa!" I yelled out as I hit the ground. I noticed that there was a female figure on top of me._

_'She' suddenly bit into my neck. I couldn't even scream as 'she' pierced my neck, drawing out blood. I passed out._

_{end flashback}_

* * *

**That's short...the next chapter is shorter...then I longerish one...I'll just upload the next chapter tomorrow...then the other one on Christmas...then on Thursday...and so on...**

***coughs* I lost my voice. .**

**Plz R&R! :D**


	4. Bitten

**12 reviews! That's double than yesterday! I don't even know how thats possible, but thank you! I have the next like 3 chapters written, I need to write more so I don't have to write as I go. Then it won't come out good...**

**ITS CHRISTMAS EVE!**

**Yeah so this chapter is really short, I might update the next chapter today if I get at least 2 reviews on this chapter. Sorry for its size.**

**P.S. if it does not say what POV it's in, that means its the same one it was in when the last chapter ended.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeesh I always forget these...I OWN NOTHING BUT THE ACTUAL STORY. ALL CHARACTERS BUT THE VAMPIRE BELONGS TO DISNEY CHANNEL AND ALEX HIRSCH.**

* * *

I remember waking up in the middle of the night in the forest and walking home. I remember that Grunkle Stan and Soos came running to me when they saw me. I remember Soos saying that they were waiting for me all night. I remember Soos saying that Mabel tried too wait for me, but couldn't stay awake. I remember Grunkle Stan asking where I was. I remember saying I fell asleep looking for something for Soos. I remember I really thought that was what happened. I remember Grunkle Stan mumoring 'Glad your safe' before he walked back into the Mystery Shack. I remember Soos saying that Mabel fixed the crystal with her craft glue. I remember walking up the stairs to the attic. I remember taking off my vest and shoes. I remember falling asleep.

I remember getting bitten by a vampire.

* * *

**Yeesh that's even shorter Than I thought. Might upload another chapter today, after I finish writing the 7th chapter. **

**BTW Dipper passed out after he remembered getting bitten by a vampire. Maybe I should just spend the whole day writing this story...I don't even know how it's gonna end...I know what's gonna lead to it...I WANT TO SAY IT SO MUCH!**

**Still sick, can barely talk. I'll be sick for Chrstmas. It's like my 8th birthday all over again...**

**PLZ R&R!**


	5. Realization

**Hello!**

**I'm still sick. Bah-humbug. *coughs***

* * *

Mabel POV-

"Dipper!" I scream, as he falls to the floor.

He looks out-cold, must've passed out. I carefully pick him up, bridal style. Yeah, it's pretty hard, I mean, he is the exact same weight as me...for some reason...but whateves!

"Hey! What are you kids doing?" Grunkle Stan asks. Oh no.

"Uhhhhh." I need to make sure Grunkle doesn't see Dipper, I'm sure he wouldn't react well to see me carrying his unconsious great-nephew upstairs.

I quickly place a blue blanket (which I found on a random nearby chair) over my bro and tell Grunkle Stan "I'm just carrying this bulky and heavy blanket up to the attic."

He grunts and walks away, as I run upstairs with Dipper in my arms.

As I place him on his bed, I feels tears run down my cheeks. I just notice how he looks like one if the vampires from the covers of my romance books.

Pale skin, red-ish eyes, and...two bite marks on his neck, which I somehow just now noticed.

"Dipper..." I cry.

"Huh..." I look at my brother's face, now so-deathly like. Or something.

"Dipper! Dipper how did this happen?! You had no reflection! Why is everything so cray-cray?!" I yell out, making Dipper cover his ears.

"I-I." Dipper stutters.

"Mabel when I was looking for a crystal last night-something-someone p-pounced on me a-a-nd it b-bit m-me a-and I-I-I." Dipper cried out.

At this point he was in hysterics. I saw tears forming in his blood-red eyes. I noticed I was crying. I mean who wouldn't cry when something bit your brother-who also happens to be your twin and best friend! That would be cray-cray!

"It was a-a-a v-vampire Mabel!" Dipper cried out.

"No!" I screamed. With that I pounced on my brother pulling him into a death-hug.

With my head on his chest, catching him by surprise, I regret doing so. Hearing silence-as in no heart beat-made me break down even more.

Who wouldn't though? I just found out my twin brother got turned into a vampire!

* * *

**Dun dun dun. *coughs* **

**Been sick since last Friday. With a friggin cold. I get colds a lot, like I'm prone to them. Like I attract them. Or something. Usually it only lasts for like 2-3 days. And it isn't THIS HORRIBLE!**

**Plz review :D**

**Sorry for being late on updates, I somehow keep forgetting to do so, then remembering at 1:00 in the morning when I only have 3% battery left on my iPad.**

**BUT I GOT A LAPTOP FOR CHRISTMAS! :D**


	6. Memories

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hahah I better stop typing and post this.**

* * *

Mabel POV-

"Muuuhhhh."

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Memories of what happened today flooded into my mind. I noticed my head was still on Dipper's chest and that I was-blushing? That can't be right, it's just my brother. MY BROTHER! A VAMPIRE! How did I forget that?!

"Dipper?" I shakily sit up.

I noticed his breathing was chopped-up. Must've passed out from being in hysterics...YES THAT'S RIGHT IM NOT AS STUPID AS PEOPLE THINK I AM!

Okay screaming to myself was kinda wonk.

Dipper POV-

"My mouth hurts." I mumbled as I sat up.

I felt around my mouth, noticing fangs. Great. Not to mention my throat feels like it's on fire.

"Oh my gosh Dipper what did it look like are you okay?!" My worried sister screamed.

"Well it wasss a girl I think.." I said, covering my ears. My 's' sound started to turn into a hiss. What a confidence booster.

"MAYBE WE CAN FIND SOME EVIDENCE AT THE CRIME SCENE!"

"Wha-"

"Let's go!"

With that she dragged me to the edge of the forest. I was barely able to stop her long enough to grab my vest.

"Hey, where's your hat?" Mabel asked.

"I don't know. Musst've dropped it." I replied.

"Wait. How did you get away after...y-yeah." Mabel asked, almost starting to cry.

"I didn't. Once 'it' bit into me I passssed out. I w-woke up a few hours l-later. I didn't remember what happened until the mirror incident." I stated, my voice starting to get shaky.

"O-oh w-well where did it h-happen?"

With that I took my sister's hand, and led her down the trail to where 'it' happened. I only remembered because it as on the way to where I found the magic crystal earlier yesterday.

Soon we came across my hat.

As I placed my hat on my head, I looked over to my frightened sister.

"D-Dipper is t-that b-b-blood?" Mabel asked, barely able to speak.

I followed her gaze to a group of green leaves-with stains of red. There was also blood on a nearby tree trunk. Guess my sight got better...

"Yeah I think s-so" I whispered, almost quieter than the wind.

Somehow she still heard me. Bet it seems like this is no big deal to me, huh? With how I'm acting pretty calm, after being bitten BY A VAMPIRE. Yeah, no. I'm freaking out inside, and I'm about to crack.

* * *

**HAPPAH NEW YEAR! THANKSFOR THE REVEIWS! 1:10 in the morning...hmm...**


	7. 1st Volume

**Hello! **

**Gosh I didn't even have any time thanks to my teachers. They think they can just go handing out reports an projects willy-nilly. OMZ I CAN'T BELEIVE I JUST TYPED WILLY-NILLY. *stabs myself***

* * *

"I can't take it!" I yell.

My twin watches in surprise at my sudden out-burst. All this pent-up anger, sadness, and confusion come out as I punch the tree-hard enough to break my hand, wrist, AND arm, also hard enough to break the actual tree-if it weren't metal.

"Dipper how is your hand not broken right now?!" Mabel exclaimed to me.

"Wait, did you hear that? It sounded like metal." I said.

Mabel grabbed my hand and was ready to see it broken and bloody and so on-but all there is, was a bruise, already starting to heal.

"Wow. Being a vampire is totally cray-cray..." she whispered to me, seeming at a lost for words.

I reached my hand out to the tree I had previously punched, and saw a dent in it. I knocked on that part of the tree, hearing metal. I grope that part of the tree, finding a branch...I pull on it and it bends down with a 'click'. Revealing a secret compartment, I reach in and pull out what feels like a book.

Mabel looks at me, as I blow off the dust revealing a book with a hand with six fingers. Just like the one I found in the beginning of summer. Only this one has a '1' on it.

The first volume.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! If U read the summary then you would know how important that book is...jeez i'm depressed right now...****  
**

**SEE YOU L8R!**


	8. Spyin' From a Tree

**Heyo! It's been four days, nice to see ya.**

**lol I'm srry that was random. Anyways I'm sick again. Here is your new chapter!**

* * *

"Whoa! Dipper it's another one of the books you have!"

"I know!" I open the cover of the book. The part of the page where it says who wrote it is torn, just like the other one.

"Mabel, do you know what this means?"

I'm guessing she doesn't.

"We'll know more stuff about the weird stuff in Gravity Falls! Ohmigosh Dipper maybe there's something about vampires in there that can help you!"

Wow. Okay, so apparently she does.

"C'mon Mabel. Let's go check it out in the attic!" I grab my sister's hand, and run to the Mystery Shack. I just hope there's something in this book that can help me.

? POV-

He found the first book? And apparently he already has one, which much be the third.

And, so he's a vampire now? That won't do at all. He became one on purpose to win over my PuddinPop's heart! She said she wanted an 'Epic summer romance', and that's supposed to be me! Not him!

I've got to get both books!

This tree branch is starting to wobble...

"Ohhhhh!" I yell, hittin' the ground

That branch wasn't good enough for me anyhow.

* * *

**Lol you can probalaly guess who the mystery persons POV is. It's pretty obvious. I need yo rewrite the Christmas oneshot, I deleted it by accident...oops... **

**Plz R&R! **


	9. Abilities

**Hey! Guess what? I think I'm sick again. My nose is stuffy.**

* * *

Dipper POV-

Me and Mabel run into the Mystery Shack and were about to head up to the attic, only too be stopped by Wendy greeting us.

"Hey dorks. What's that?" Wendy says, pointing to the book.

"Oh it-" I slap my hand over Mabel's mouth, before finishing for her.

"It's nothing! Nothing at all! C'mon Mabel. Let's go finish that sweater!" I grab Mabel's wrist, and pull her through the 'Employee only' door and up the stairs before either of them could reply.

It only took me about ten seconds to do so, Mabel practically flying behind me as I hold onto her. I stop in our room, causing Mabel to go flying into me.

Mabel POV-

He's going so fast, like a rocket! Must be some vampire perk! Wait we're in our room-

"Ouch!" I shout, bumping into Dipper as he stops.

"Sorry Mabes. Didn't know I could go so fast." Dipper replies, helping me off the floor-almost yanking off my arm.

"Owww." I groan, holding my arm.

"Sorry!" Dipper apologizes, a guilty look on his face. It's okay though, I know he didn't mean to.

"Let's look at the book! The one you just found!"

"Kay." Dipper takes the book out of his vest, the first one, causing the one with a three, falling to the ground. Dipper picks up the one with the three and puts it on the small table between our beds.

Dipper sits on his bed, and I quickly grab my grappling hook from the top draw of the table thing and sit next to him. Like RIGHT next to him, all cuddled up to him so I can see the book, all smushed.

Smushed! That's a fun word. Smush smush smush! Haha I'm hilarious.

I wonder if that's a real word. If not, it should be! Smush smush! Hah-

"Mabel! Are you listening to me?" Dipper breaks me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. Yes I am." I lie, I don't think he bought it though.

"No you're not. Anyways I think I found something." Dipper points to a page labeled Vampires.

* * *

**Sorry for the 6 day wait...I'll update again soon. Still need to write chapter 11...**

**Anyways underneath this is a message...decode it for a secret...**

**Ik schrijf dit in het Nederlands, want dit is een geheim. Als u Google vertalen of weet deze taal dan zul je in staat zijn om dit te lezen. Wanneer deze fic klaar is, zal er een vervolg. Maar alleen als ik genoeg mensen die dit verhaal willen hebben. Als er is, dan het vervolg zal waarschijnlijk komen een paar maanden later (ongeveer drie). En over dat vervolg, wat zou er gebeuren als de Dipper vloek terug? ...**

**It's a different language...**


	10. Testing

**Sorry guys. I planned to update this on the 15th...but yea that didnt happen...sorry...**

* * *

****"First off, we need to see if you can show up in photos." Mabel grabs a camera and-

"Hssss!" -snaps a photo. In my eye. With the flash on.

Oww...

"Oops. Flash. Sorry."

"Whatever..." I groan.

"Hmm...it's coming...it coming...and it's blank...and it's appearing...and..." Mabel is being so annoying.

"Ugh."

"Your in it! Kinda...but your there! Now we need to see if you can fly!" Mabel waves the photo in my face.

"Uhh...well if I can sshow up in photos there'ss no need to test the other sstuff..."

"I guess not.." Mabel puts the camera on my bed and slumps down all sad-like.

"Fine."

* * *

**I kno it's short but the next chapter is awesome. **

**this'll be updated in like 3 days. Promise. **

**Did U notice that not all the 's' sounds that Dipper makes are turned into hisses? That's becuz not all them are for 'Fleglings'.**

**thank you for patiently waiting.**

**P.S. If you read 'Truth or Dare with Gravity Falls' it will be updated in february if you didn't see it say that in the summary. **


	11. Bruises

**So I'm about to write this chapter, and then I can't think of how to start it. And now I'm sick again. What, does the universe want me sick or something?**

* * *

Mabel POV-

"Owww." Dipper groaned.

Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to push him off the roof. Besides, aren't vampires supposed to have super healing powers?

I placed another ice pack on him, his shoulder this time.

"I'm pretty sure you broke my arm Mabel." Dipper hugs his left arm to his chest, giving me a dirty look. Hmph.

"Well isn't it supposed too be better already?" I ask.

"I don't know! Lets just look through the book." Dipper grabbed the first book and flips to the page with vampires. "None of this stuff on vampires actually helps me."

What's that..A corner of the right page is folded over part of...the same page...yeesh I can't even say stuff right in my head.

And now I can see Dipper's bruise's fading away...kind of creepy to watch.

"What's that folded over?" I point to the corner of the page.

Dipper POV-

Mabel points to the corner of the right page. Part of it is folded over. How did I not notice that? I mentally slap myself before unfolding it.

Scribbled and underlined in darker ink is the word _cure_.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**once again, sorry for taking so long. Didn't know how to start the chapter.**

***looks around* Imma take a nap.**

**Plz R&R!**


	12. Anger issues

**Omg hi.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like two weeks, first there was writers block then stress from a school project...and another school project at the same time...**

**Anyways, I feel really bad about taking this long to update. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.**

* * *

No POV-

Silence filled the room as the twins sat, staring at the book; but mainly the word cure.

They were on Dipper's bed, side by side, legs hanging off the side.

Both were breathless.

The question 'There's a cure?' Rang through the twins minds, until both broke into a smile.

Dipper was the first to break the silence. "Mabel, do you know what this means?" His voice was barely a whisper, shock still running through him.

"No more vampire brother?"

"I could be normal again!" Dipper's voice was louder this time, almost a shout.

"Whoa, slow your roll bro." Mabel grabbed Dipper by his shoulders and turned him towards her. "The cure wouldn't be so easy to find, right? We'll probably need unicorn blood or something."

Dipper turned back to the book, skimming over the words scribbled under cure. "Aw man."

Mabel leaned over her brother's shoulder, peering at the book in his lap.

"Seriously? How does the book-author-person even know that? Did he interview a vampire or something? Ohmigosh maybe the author is a vampire!"

"Maybe, you should be quiet." Annoyance and anger could be heard through his voice.

"That's no fun Mr. Grumpy-grumps!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Will you just-ugh!" Groaning, Dipper swiftly clamped his hands over his face.

"Yeesh." Mabel brought her legs up to sit in a criss-cross. "Guess being a half-vampire-dude made you have anger problems.."

"Ugh. Whatever." Dipper calmed himself down and looked at the book, which was now on Mabel's lap.


	13. Author Note

Everything will be explained on my profile, so please read my newest update. It's very important and explains EVERYTHING. Sorry for not updating my stories, my profile says why and my plans for them.

This note is being posted on all three of my Multi-Chapter stories.


	14. Cure

**Now you shall know the curemostly. *poofs away***

* * *

Mabel stood in front of her brother, who was stretched across his bed, holding a notepad and bedazzled pencil (who knows how that was possible).

"Okay!" Mabel cheered, failing at using a serious tone. "Now tell me the cure so I can write them down!"

"Fine.." The younger brunette sighed. "Single ssstrand of hair from vampire whom you were bitten from, or from close relative of vampire. Ssingle white Acacia flower."

Dipper watched as his sister jotted down everything he said, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. He rolled his eyes, continuing.

"Sssingle pedal of a Deadly Nightshade, or Belladonna. Thr-"

"What's a Belladonna thingy?" Mabel interrupted her brother, earning a glare. "What's a Nightshade?"

Dipper groaned. "They're the same thing." Noticing Mabel about to open her mouth again, Dipper continued. "An extremely poisonouss plant."

Mabel's eyes widened. "Ex-extremely? It doesn't grow here, right?"

"Not often, but it could." Was Dipper's response, just making his twins' eyes grow larger in fright.

"Why would that be in a cure?!" Exclaimed the current wearer of a Llama hair sweater.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But know how Wendy said her brother got paralyzed from ssome purplish and yellow flower? That was a Nightshade." Dipper explained, hanging his head off the side of the bed.

"I will never feel the same about flowers again." Mabel said, no emotion in her voice. "Anyways, just read me the rest of the cure."

"Three drops of holy water."

"Then what? What do you do with those?" Mabel bounced over to her brother, hopping on the bed. Both twins watched Dipper's hat as Mabel knocked it off of his head.

"I haven't read that far.." Dipper's voice trailed off as his gaze fell back onto the opened book. "Aw crap."

* * *

**BTW Dipper's S's don't always sound like a snake's, just sometimes. The reason for it is because of his fangs and forked toungue. Also, his toungue is only forked during distress and during a vampire frenzy (also known as loosing your mind for a short period of time). That's just how it is for "Fleglings".**


End file.
